the blood of legends
by Sheaon13
Summary: This is the response to dracohalo117 challenge about naruto hating his father. It will have a minor crossover with legend of zelda, with just having link in there but that's it, this is why its not in the crossover section.
1. Chapter 1

~5 years earlier~

Kyuubi looked vicious as he attacked the people in the village, killing his own best friend and previous jailor, Kushina Uzumaki. Killing her is what snapped him out of his rampage.

"Kushina!" The kyuubi shouted shrinking down and transforming into a man with blood red spiky hair and red eyes with cat slits. He wore a white short sleeve t-shirt, a black vest, red ninja pants, and black ninja sandals. He had nine orange tail fluttering behind him.

"Kurama" Kushina said, barely above a whisper as she died. That was her last word.

"Kushina!" The nine tailed demon cried in anguish.

"How dare you, how dare you! I will make you pay demon!" Minato shouted at kyuubi, summoning the shinigami in the process.

"I will seal inside my own son and you'll die when he does, this will be your punishment" minato growled.

"What right, what right do you have to punish me!" Kurama growled.

"This right, be sealed now demon!" Minato screeched, tears streaming down his face as the shinigami sealed the kyuubi into the crying newborn.

Before he was sealed he heard minato say "you are no longer my son now that you hold that demon in you" with disgust evident in his voice and the shinigami took his soul and minato died.

Hiruzen Sarutobi came unto the seen and saw the boy with the kyuubi no longer there. Hiruzen put two and two together upon seeing the seal on the boy, this boy was minato's son and he sealed the kyuubi in it. The third hokage picked the boy up and lifted him up to the populace.

"This boy is our savior, this boy had the kyuubi sealed inside him for our sakes" he announced rather stupidly to the populace and shouts rang out to kill the baby.

"No! I will not have the baby killed!" Sarutobi said, firmly.

"In fact, now its an S-class secret that you can't tell your children about the boy" he announced and the crowd dispersed, as young the young baby, Naruto as he was now named, was put in a orphanage.

~present day~

Naruto was currently walking around the streets, having been kicked out of the orphanage earlier that day.

"I just don't get why they hate me" Naruto sighed as he kicked a can.

"Now why are you mad?" A blonde haired man with a dark green hat on his head that came down in a point at his mid back. His hat covered his hair except for his bangs that was pulled to the right side of his face and a group of hair on both sides of his face that went down a little past his ear. He wore a dark green tunic over a tan turtle neck that on his neck was a sitch in an X formation and it was about three inches away from his neck on all sides of it but hung tightly around his arms, the tunic itself reached down to his knees and in the middle was a dark brown buckled belt with a gold belt buckle, the belt was about an inch in width, he had on dark brown finger-cut gloves with leather gauntlets over it coming just to the knuckles, tan baggy pants tucked into dark brown leather boots, and a brown sword sheath strapped to his back with a sword inside it. The sword had a beautiful handle it was purple with wings coming out on the hilt and in the middle was a golden colored shaped diamond. On top of the sword was a shield, the shield was round in shape but had a pointed top, around the border if the shield was sliver then going down from the border was a stem connecting it to a golden triangle connected to two other golden triangles to form a big triangle with one empty space in the middle, down below the bottom half of the formation was umbrella shape that was half open, below that had a red steam with red wings attached.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at the man.

"I'm Link Uzumaki and you are?" he responded, looking at the boy in curiosity.

'He looks exactly like I did when I was five, well minus the clothes' link thought to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said and then realized link's last name was the same as his.

"Wait a sec, your last name is the same as mine are we related?" Naruto asked, pure joy written on his face.

"It would appear so, in that case I'll teach you how to harness our bloodline" Link stated with a smile.

"We have a bloodline, what is it?" Naruto asked eagerly, Link just smiled and told him about their bloodline, about how it allowed you henges to be solid and take on the abilities of that animal, but it wasn't the same with people just animals, like being able to breath under water when a fish was one.

~7 years later~

Naruto had failed the exam for the third time all because of that stupid clone jutsu.

"I don't get it, otōsan taught me how to control my chakra, a lot of advanced kenjutsu, how to dispel genjutsu, and a little ninjutsu, but I can't make a single clone!" Naruto cried frustrated, the person who Naruto affectionately referred to as otōsan was Link, after all Link was a father to him in all but blood.

"Hey Naruto" Mizuki said gently.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"You know Iruka really wanted you to pass that's why he told me to tell of the other way to do so" mikazuki stated.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, forgetting to look underneath the underneath like Link taught him.

"Well its to steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage's office and learn one jutsu off it" Mikazuki announced.

"Yes sir, I'll do it" Naruto nodded.

It was that night that he stole the scroll and headed off to the woods to learn the jutsu, soon enough he perfected the shadow clone jutsu, just as Link and Iruka arrived.

"Iruka-sensei, Otōsan, I did it I learned one jutsu from the scroll, now I get to pass right?" Naruto asked, hopefully.

"No you don't get to pass boy, and do you want to know why everyone hates you?" Mikazuki asked.

"No you mustn't its forbidden!" Iruka demanded.

"Because your the demon, that's right the kyuubi was sealed inside you!" Mikazuki announced, naruto looked to his otōsan for a look of disgust on his face, instead he smiled at Naruto. So naruto took his inicative and attacked Mikazuki with shadow clone jutsu.

It was after that, that naruto was pulled inside his mind and met the kyuubi.

"You're the kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but my name is Kurama" he said, reverting to human form.

"What happened that night you attacked my village, and who are my parents?" Naruto begged, so kurama told the story of how he got there and everything.

"Now before you get mad at link, he knew nothing of your heritage" Kurama stated.

"Well then he's my Otōsan and not that bastard of a father. I hope those villagers that can't tell a kunai from a scroll rot" Naruto announced as he woke up in the world.


	2. Important notice

This story is up for adoption PM or comment on this story if you want it


End file.
